Timeless
by Orange Naru
Summary: Relakah kau jika orang yang kau cintai memberikan hidupnya pada orang yang telah membunuhnya?Apakah kekasihmu merelakan hidupnya atau hidupnya dirampas secara paksa?Dapatkah kau menerima sang pembunuh kekasihmu itu?  Chap 2 update...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre :Romance and Tragedy

Pair :SasuNaru / GaaNaru

Warning :Geje,OOC,Yaoi

Summary :

Relakah kau jika orang yang kau cinta memberikan jantungnya kepada orang yang telah membunuhnya?Apa kekasihmu merelakan hidupnya atau orang lain telah merampas hidupnya?

-TIMELESS-

PART I

Suara sirine ambulans menggema di halaman suatu rumah sakit terkenal di Konoha,rumah sakit yg sudah berdiri sekitar tahun 1875 lalu dan sekarang dikepalai oleh seorang dokter yang juga merupakan salah satu sannin dari tiga sannin bernama . .Terpampang nama rumah sakit itu dengan jelas,dengan tulisan besar dan juga tulisan kanji.'Akatsuki International Hospital' nama rumah sakit tersebut.

BRAK.!

Pintu ruang operasi rumah sakit yang terletak di lantai 7 rumah sakit itu terbuka dengan dokter tua yg berkulit pucat segera berlari dari rumah sakit bergaya minimalis segera berlari ke tempat parkir VIP rumah sakit -kira luasnya hampir 2000 itu segera menghampiri ambulans yg sirinenya masih bernyanyi dengan mengambil sebuah kotak kubus berwarna merah gelap yang disodorkan oleh seorang pemuda bermata putih.

Lampu di ruang operasi mulai menyala,pertanda operasi akan segera pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hitam legam terbaring tidak berdaya di atas sebuah ranjang dan di tubuh pemuda itu terpasang selang-selang yang berwarna bening.

"Bagaimana,bisakah operasi dimulai sekarang?aku khawatir keadaannya melemah dan….dan ia tak tertolong lagi",ucap dokter berkulit pucat yg diketahui bernama .Orochimaru.

"Ya,tentu harus segera dimulai secapatnya,Suzune,perlengkapan

untuk operasi sudah kau siapkan,bukan?"Sahut dokter Tsunade.

"Ya,dokter,semuanya sudah siap,dan keadaan pasien telah di periksa,tekanan darahnya normal,pertanda operasi dapat dilakukan." Seorang perawat berambut pendek cepak menjawab.

Sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam menyayat kulit putih pemuda tersebut tepat di daerah jantung.

ZRAASH

Darah menyeruak keluar dari sela-sela sayatan pisau bedah yang berwarna merah pekat dan berbau anyir.

"Suzune! Segera siapkan selang jaga-jaga apabila pendarahan."Teriak Tsunade di sela-sela operasi.

"BA-BAIK!" Setelah mendengar perintah Dokter Tsunade Suzune segera berlari keluar dari area operasi.

#SKIP TIME#

**Di ruang tunggu Operasi**

Ada seorang pemuda fisiknya mirip dng pemuda yg sedang di putih pucat,rambut hitam,mata onyx yang membedakannya adalah rambutnya panjang di ikat dan tersebut duduk di kursi yag sudah tersedia sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya sendiri lalu tiba-tiba . . .

BRAAK

**-TBC-**

Sankyuu yah buat yg udah baca ^^. RnR ya

No take Flame,gomen.

By : Orange Naru & Akasuna Jeje


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Thanks buat yang sudah meng-alert fic ini sampe-sampe ada yang nge-fave. *ge-er***

**Sorry banget kelamaan ga update! Penyebabnya adalah aq ga bisa update pake kompi sendiri. Gomen, tapi ke warnet-pun ga di bolehin. Jadi harap maklum... XD**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuNaru / GaaNaru

Rate: T

Genre: Romance & Tragedy

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Yaoi

**-TIMELESS-**

Part II

"AH! Shizune-san, gimana keadaan Sasuke? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Perlukah saya ke dalam?' tanya Itachi yang ternyata adiknyalah –Uchiha Sasuke- yang sedang di operasi.

"Maaf, saya ada keperluan penting! Dan soal adik anda, kami masih belum bisa memastikan karena ini masih ditengah-tengah operasi. Maaf, permisi," berlalulah Shizune setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Dengan cepat dia berlari setelah melewati Itachi. Mungkin Tsunade menyuruhnya mengambil kasa steril.

Setelah melihat Shizune menjauh, Itachi semakin khawatir akan keadaan adiknya tesebut. Ia kembali duduk dan berdoa atas keberhasilan operasi ini. Karena di sinilah nyawa adiknya di pertaruhkan. Lalu dipijat-pijat kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing.

TAP... TAP... TAP...

Terdengar langkah kaki dari seorang pria berambut perak dan mengenakan masker mendekat ke arah Itachi. Setelah merasa jaraknya cukup, ia menepuk bahu Itachi dan...

"Hai!" sapa pria tersebut.

"Oh, Kakashi-san! Ada perlu apa ke sini?" tanya Itachi datar, tapi kekhawatiran masih terdengar di nadanya. Ia berdiri untuk menyambut Kakashi.

"Tak perlu formal, Itachi! Dan aku disini karena khawatir akan operasi adikmu. Jadi, bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Kakashi sambil menepuk bahu Itachi, menandakan agar dia segera duduk, lalu Kakashi pun duduk disebelah kanan Itachi. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi membuka percakapan.

"Tidak tau" jawab Itachi singkat. Itachi masih sangat khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya, sehingga dia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan dari Kakashi, yang mungkin dianggapnya sebagai pengganggu. *di mangekyou Kakashi*

"Oh, begitu," Kakashi yang mengerti akan keadaan ini segera menahan rasa penasaran akan keadaan Sasuke yang merupakan majikan sekaligus seorang yang cukup dianggapnya penting dalam hidupnya. *haa? penting?*

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening. Yang dapat mereka lakukan adalah berdoa agar tuhan masih mengijinkan Sasuke berada di sisi mereka.

**Di Ruang Operasi**

"Bagaimana tekanan darah pasien?" tanya Tsunade.

"Normal, dok! Cangkok dapat dilaksanakan sekarang," jawab seorang perawat yang berada di ruang operasi tersebut.

"Ayo kita laksanakan! Orochimaru, kau ambil alih bagianku! Aku akan mengambil peralatan-peralatannya," perintah Tsunade. Setelah itu, Tsunade pergi ke salah satu meja dan mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk kubus berwarna merah gelap yang berisi sesuatu yang akan dicangkokkan.

"Baik!" dengan segara Orochimaru mengambil alih pekerjaan Tsunade, yaitu membedah tubuh Sasuke untuk mencangkok jantung Sasuke.

"Ini," Tsunade menyerahkan isi dari kotak kubus tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah jantung yang akan menjadi milik Sasuke dan akan memberi 'hidup' baru bagi Sasuke. Tapi, milik siapakah jantung tersebut?

Operasi telah berlangsung selama 6 jam, tapi tak ada yang berhenti berdoa demi keselamatan Sasuke. Sepenting itukah hidup seoang Uchiha Sasuke? Hmm... Mungkin... Bagi orang-orang tertentu...

** TIME SKIP**

** Dua jam kemudian...**

Cluck...

Lampu operasi mati, menandakan bahwa operasi telah selesai. Lalu keluarlah Tsunade dari ruang operasi tersebut. Itachi yang melihat Tsunade keluar dari ruang operasi langsung berdiri menghampiri Tsunade yang dibelakangnya di ikuti Kakashi.

"Bagaimana operasinya, Dok? Apa adik saya baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Itachi-san. Operasinya berhasil, selanjutnya tergantung kondisi pasien," jawab Tsunade tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Itachi, setelah itu ia berjalan meninggalkan Itachi dan Kakashi yang sudah menghembuskan nafas lega sekarang. Dan bagi Tsunade, hari ini dia akan meminum beberapa botol sake atas keberhasilan operasi kali ini. Enam jam bukan waktu yang sebantar, kan?

"Fiuh... Syukurla~"

BRUUKKK

Seperti selembar kertas yang tertiup angin, Itachi ambruk, tapi segera di topang oleh Kakashi yang sudah ada di belakang Itachi.

"Itachi pulanglah dulu! Beristirahatlah, biar aku yang menjaga Sasuke," nasehat Kakashi sambil membantu Itachi duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Tidak!" kata Itachi yang sedikit membentak. "Aku ingin menemani Sasuke sampai sadar," sambung Itachi.

"Tapi..."

"Lagi pula ada yang ingin ku kembalikan pada Sasuke," sambung Itachi.

"Itukan bisa nanti, perhatikan dulu kesehatanmu! Kau sudah sangat lelah Itachi," bujuk Kakashi.

"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja! Aku akan menemani Sasuke hingga sadar!" kata Itachi yang berkeras ingin menemani Sasuke.

"Baiklah!" pasrah Kakashi. "Lagi pula percuma aku membujuknya, bila sudah seperti itu. Tahukah kau, Itachi. Kau itu lebih sulit di bujuk daripada adikmu itu," lanjut Kakashi.

"Hn."

"Apa perlu ku temani, Itachi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu. Pulanglah," jawab Itachi.

"Hmm... Baiklah. Kalau boleh tau, apa penting sekali benda 'itu' ?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Hn."

"Hanya itu yang perlu aku ketahui. Aku tak ingin nengetahui privasi orang. Kalau begitu, bye!" ucap Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangan pada Itachi.

"Hn."

Setelah itu Kakashi pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih duduk di kursi.

Lalu Itachi mangambil sebuah benda yang berada di sakunya, lalu dipandanginya.

"_benda 'ini' harus secepatnya ku berikan pada Sasuke," _batin Itachi.

**TBC**

**Thanks to:**

**-kanazawa ryuki**

**-trimaSkentir 69**

**-no name**

**-Fi suki suki**

**-L-d'7th-angel**

**-FBSN**

**-Misyel**

**-Lavender Hime-chan**

**-ElsNaru**

**-Namikaze Hanaan**

**-Aoi Shou'no**

**-Harro**

**-arisu-yu**

**-keyzha angelica miaw-miaww**

**-Heixarn Mizu**

**-zept newbie**

**-Ana-Ryhan**

**-cissy malfoy**

**-luciellucifer**

**Sorry ga bisa balas reviewnya, ya maklumlah...**

**By:**

**-Orange Naru**

**-Faith no Sasuna**

**-Aoi Shou'no**

**PS: Please add my FB, ya...**

**Vienchenzia Oeyta**


End file.
